


Don't You Dare Be Late

by Eiravanora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Other, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiravanora/pseuds/Eiravanora
Summary: Peggy went to The Stork Club





	Don't You Dare Be Late

The same question has been going over and over Peggy's head for the past two hours.

'What the hell are you doing?'

This is not something that she would usually do, as sensible and grounded as she is. She has always been able to handle rejection and loss well. Not to say that she's cold-hearted, but she doesn't usually allow such heartache affects her as much.

Like in a trance, she took a shower and put on a nice dress.

" _A week next Saturday..._ "

It was already Saturday.

Her red lipstick glided on her lips smoothly and she headed out. She hailed for a cab and told the cabbie her destination.

" _The Stork Club._ "

She knew the night would end in a disaster even before it began, but she couldn't help herself. She had to be there.

The place was already crowded. The band played, song after song, but all she could hear was the crackling static from a disconnected radio. Couples dance across the dancefloor. Her arrival caught many eyes, but after turning down so many of the other gentlemen's offer to dance, and actually almost breaking the fingers of one who tried to get fresh with her, they all left her alone. She ignored the stares and the muttering. She didn't care. That's not what she was there for. She's not even sure what she was there for.

An hour passed. Two hours. Three hours.

" _Don't you dare be late..._ "

The crowd began to thin and the band announced their last song. The vocalist looked over at her and gave her a sympathetic smile. She appreciated it and tried to smile back, but couldn't. She got up from her seat, held her chin up and headed out the door. Her composure fell immediately as she stood at the sidewalk, looking at the man who has standing there looking back at her.

He looked handsome as always, in a three-piece grey suit. Hands resting casually in the pant pockets. He tilted his head a little and she could hear his heart breaking for her. Her heart was breaking too, breaking all over again as she felt her last strand of hope slipped through her fingers.

She couldn't stop herself from running into his arms and as he held on to her, the tears began to flow. She couldn't turn it off.

They stood there for what felt like eternity, until she finally gained some kind of control, she looked up at the man who was holding her and said, "Mr Stark, could you be kind enough to take me home?"

He just nodded and lead her into the car. They never spoke of that night.


End file.
